Night In
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Camie and Iida spend a night in, with one of the few things the pair of them unequivocally enjoy, as well as each other. IidaCamie


Relationships, commonly, were based on common ground and shared interests. That's how it always seemed whenever anyone looked around and saw their friends or acquaintances in their respective relationships.

Talking points, shared interests, similarities – That was how lots of lasting relationships seemed to get themselves off the ground, and how they stayed hovering above the ground for long periods of time. Differences were to be expected of course – Two different people wouldn't ever be completely alike, and those differences could even be beneficial. Two different methods of thinking or opinions, if combined, could create a solution to a problem neither could have devised on their own.

Of course, one could make the comparison just as well with team-building exercises. Heroes in particular had to be able to come up with solutions to problems as quickly as they could, and so had to be able to work in diverse thinking. Relationships seemed to be different though. That wasn't something that you did in the name of rescue and Heroic duty, and then didn't apply again unless necessary. In a relationship, you had to deal with those differences and compromises every day, and had to learn to work together even through times of friction.

It was always worth it though. Worth every burn and scratch, without question.

As his friends entered relationships, Iida had been able to observe that for himself. Whatever inevitable burns they suffered from being so close to someone who might be different to them, not once, at least in his personal experience, had he seen someone say that it wasn't worth it.

He could see why for himself.

"A'ight, I've got all the movies typed up."

Iida glanced to his side as he saw Camie look up from her phone, and turn the screen around to show him her work. Each one of the movies that they had expressed a desire to watch was typed up, and had been stored into an automatic spin machine – The movie that it landed on would be the movie that they spent the afternoon watching.

The eventual joint-training exercises that Yuuei engaged in with Shiketsu had introduced Iida to many different kinds of people than he was used to. Those who had different perspectives and training to him, as well as their fundamentally different Quirks. That had been where he had ended up meeting Camie. Going over how they went from sparring partners from rival schools, to dating, to spending a lazy afternoon watching movies together was… Quite the long tale.

Camie often joked that it could have been made into a movie in of itself.

"Ah, good." Iida nodded, before turning his head back towards the laptop on his lap, loading up one of the streaming services the pair of them shared. "I'm just loading up the site now."

"This ain't gonna be like last time, is it?"

"How do you mean?"

Immediately using her Glamour Quirk, Camie produced a small set of glasses, near identical to that of Iida's, just in front of her eyes. Mimicking his at this point trademarked hand gestures, and doing a poor impression of his voice, "The Villain showed a lack of basic Human decency in the pursuit of limitless profit - A metaphor of the dangers with unrestricted capitalism." She smirked and then dropped the illusion. "Pretty sure a movie from before Quirks showed up about some kid who got bitten by spiders isn't trying to make a point about that. Also, I'm pretty sure the curtains were all red in that movie because red is lit."

"I do not believe that in tandem with the rest of the movie, that those are sheer coincidence!"

"Y'sound like my old writing teach."

The pair of them were fundamentally different from one another, with different interests and hobbies, yet they still cared about one another. They were quite happy to do their own things, even when they did get to spend some time together – Just being in the company of someone you cared for made the more mundane tasks feel less, well, mundane.

One thing that the pair of them found that they did enjoy together was simple – They enjoyed finding movies and shows to watch together. There was just something relaxing and fun about finding new things to watch together, guess the plot points, laugh at the inconsistencies and lose themselves in the story.

Camie tended to take things at face value, while Iida tended to bring his Literature class into the event, which Camie thought was nuts. Again, their differences came up there.

Not that it mattered. Iida didn't mind so much, and nor did Camie. This was just something both of them enjoyed.

"Would you like to see what film we'll be watching today?" Iida asked, giving her a small smile.

Pressing a button on her phone, Camie shuffled next to Iida so he could see that she wasn't spinning again after the fact. The automatic generator was like a rotating wheel, and spun around quickly, until it eventually slowed down, landing on the selection point.

" _The Game In The North_." Iida read aloud, typing in a few keys onto his laptop, before finding the movie in question. He plugged in a cable that was on the ground next to him, which made the image of the laptop appear on the larger screen Camie's room had to offer. The first episode loaded up.

Before it began to play though, Camie quickly tapped Iida's shoulder. "Babe."

"Hm?"

Two seconds later, Iida found himself underneath a blanket, and Camie making his shoulder into her pillow perch – Like she always did whenever the pair of them watched something together.

Iida just smiled, allowed one of his arms to wrap itself around her, and the pair of them watched the opening title sequence begin to play.

* * *

 **So – Happy late birthday to Chumunga64! Sorry that this is a bit late, and kinda short, but writing these two was a challenge. Fun, but a challenge, nonetheless. I decided to base it off some light domestic fluff we talked about.**

 **I don't normally focus on Iida all that much, but I've tried to do both him and Camie to the best of my ability – I hope it wasn't a bad read, at the very least.**

 **Happy later birthday Chu – and I hope you did enjoy this. To everyone else, be sure to give Chu's work a look over. The man works like a maniac and some of the stuff he's got is fantastic. Until then, I will see you all later – See ya!**


End file.
